The Past Haunts Me
by Drarry-6969
Summary: Moses and Tzipporah arive at her village. It is their first night, but Moses realizes she hates his 'brother' more then he though. That night, he has a dream from the past that he shouldn't have. Will Moses return to Rameses, or stay with Tzipporah as he should? m/m, mxm, yaoi, slash


Request from vampygurl402

Rated M- Prince of Egypt Moses/Ramses

Hope this is a good story. It's my first PoE, and a request at that so I hope vampygurl402 likes it! Please R&R and let me know what you think. I am going to work on a second and hopefully final chapter to this one-shot, but well see.

* * *

Moses sat with Tzipporah in their tent. It was the first night that they had gotten to Tzipporah little village. They ate and drank with the people, being welcomed if a bit skeptically at first. Moses and Tzipporah were laughing over how the night had gone.

Moses laughed again, leaning back so far he fell off his pillow. Laughing even harder the pair laid next to each other. After a second fit of laughter, set off by just looking at each other, Tzipporah laid her head on Moses' chest. Moses sighed, smile fading, and looking away from the desert princess. Tzipporah lifted her head enough to glare at him.

"This is still about your brother, isn't it?" Tzipporah sat up, sighing as she hung her head. "When are you going to realize he isn't the brother you once knew?"

"He was never my brother to begin with. And I know he isn't the same as before." Moses paused to look up through the small hole at the top of the tent. "I guess I just miss the old him. He was the one who used to laugh with me. He would get in trouble even though it was my fault. He would be there even when father and mother weren't." He sighed heavily, sitting up and turning to Tzipporah.

"But he isn't the same man. Why do you want to be with a man who can't stand to be around you?" Tzipporah's voice wavered, as if she was going to cry. When Moses looked up into her eyes, he didn't see tears, but a fierce anger. He was taken aback, eyes widening.

She took in a shuddering breath, turning to stand and walk out of the tent. Moses sat there, stunned at how she seemed so upset over Ramses. He knew that her people were not welcome there, but he had no idea she hated him this much.

He sighed for what seemed for what felt like the tenth time that night. He laid back down, arms crossed behind his head as he tried to relax.

* * *

_A silk sheet was the only thing he wore, draped across his waist as he slept. He was spread, arms stretched above his head, legs bent as he slept in peace. A smooth hand slide up his leg, lifting the sheet as it went. There was a dip in the bed as the hands owner climbed on the wide bed. Moses stired, waking from the peaceful sleep he had. Lips kissed his neck, light as they trailed down to his chest._

_A sharp breath alerted the other that Moses was awake. Moses brought his hands down to a smooth head. Smiling, he placed one behind the head to bring it up closer. A groan left both pairs of lips._

_"B-Brother," Moses whispered. Ramses smiled as he kissed his cheek, jaw, neck. Moses took a shuddering breath as Ramses sucked at his pulse. Ramses nipped at the spot before slowly soothing it away with a wet lick. His tongue slicked a trail to Moses' chest, over one nipple and to another. Teeth nipped at one as fingers teased the other. Moses moaned and gasped at the feeling of his own brother teasing him into arousal._

_Ramses other hand made feather light touches down his side, making goose bumps as it went. Cupping his hand over a covered, half-hard cock, Ramses sucked and tweaked his nipples, electing a moan. His palm pumped at the hardening shaft, thumb rubbing at the moistened tip._

_"A-Ah, Ramses! Nnh!" Long moans escaped pink lips as Moses repressed from thrusting into that amazing hand. The friction was sweet and made a hot pool slowly form in his groin. The friction increased as the hand squeezed tight at his tip, pre-cum leaking at the restraint he used to not cum._

_Moses whined, giving in to his ergs. His first thrust sent a cool shiver up his back, as did the next. It made it all the better as he tried to fuck his brothers hand. A sting of curses left him, only stopped by a whimper or moan. The pool of molten lava in his groin grew, becoming too much._

_"B-Brother...I-I'm going to-to…Ahh~!" he moaned out as he came, his cum darkening the sheet that covered him. Ramses hand rode him out as his thrust became shallow and slow. With a shudder and a low sigh, Moses slumped as his bones became jelly._

_The Pharaoh-to-be kissed up his brothers neck lovingly, placing butterfly's as he went. When he reached soft lips, he placed a tender kiss at each corner of the mouth. Moses' eyes drifted shut as Ramses leaned in to his ear._

_"Don't forget me, brother…"_

* * *

With a start, Moses sat up, breathing heavy. He wiped at his brow, damp with a cold sweat. He looked around, realizing it was dawn. He sighed and shifted in his makeshift bed. He winced as he noticed a sticky sensation in his undergarments. He stood and wobbled his way out of the tent.

Not many people were up, so we went over to a small station that looked as if it was meant to wash cloths. Taking off his undergarments, he began the embarrassing proses of washing them.

* * *

Well? Is it ok? I hope so! Please R&R and let me know! Check out my profile for more stories, but don't count on them being updated much cause that's just the way I am. I have lost my muse, so idk when ill ever update. If you have a request then I'll be sure to get it done. Please check my profile for the favs. And what I like, so I know what you like, so we can agree on something =3 And if you need a bête, I am one! I also RP if you want to do that too! Thanks for reading!


End file.
